Advantage
by Pathetic Krypton
Summary: Metis is drunk. Josh is drunk. He's only using it to his advantage. One-sided Josh/Metis.


The second place story in the official HoneySyn contest, yatta! I gots me sum posters for it, d00dz.

* * *

The party went on a lot longer than Josh expected. It was well into the morning already, and only an hour ago someone brought in a whole new keg. The music was still blaring almost obnoxiously—why hadn't anyone called the police yet? People were still dancing and drinking and laughing and falling all over each other in more ways than one. And Josh supposed he'd be lying if he said he wasn't still enjoying himself.

Especially after what happened earlier. But that memory was fuzzy now, hidden behind a wall of bubbling amber liquor a million miles away. He wasn't completely drunk, but just sloshed enough to be tripping over himself, just far enough out there to lose control over the words that spilled out of his mouth, or the volume of his voice.

But who needed basic motor skills or thought processes? Josh felt more relaxed anyway, and that was good enough for him.

He passed by the modestly decorated party table and scooped up a half-full red plastic cup of what he assumed was beer, and even after sipping it he couldn't tell by the taste or smell but he continued drinking it anyway. Slipping down the hallway, a rather busty red-head brushed tantalizingly close and he was startled enough to spill his drink down her shoulder. They stared at one another for a moment and then laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

He moved on again, though, right after she started taking off her shirt and swinging it around like a stripper. He thought that was a logical move, though. After all, her shirt was soaked with beer. It'd probably get sticky after a while.

After hitting Charles, Josh had intended to stay away from the living room, but likewise he'd intended to only drink a little bit. It was a good thing he'd only intended these things, because here he was moderately drunk and staring down at the couch. The... more empty couch. At least, it was empty of Metis. Charles was passed out on the end, with two girls gripping one another next to him, half in his lap, also passed out.

So he couldn't really say that the couch was more empty, not when there was another body on it. Maybe it just felt empty without Metis there.

Speaking of the boy, Josh was suddenly overcome with worry for his whereabouts. He'd figured that Metis and Charles weren't going to leave the other's side, but, well...

He began asking around for him, and received a few strange answers like... the garbage disposal or the fridge, or the upstairs toilet. The boy who'd suggested the toilet went on to specify underneath the toilet, like, in the pipes, as he'd put it. Josh thought these were reasonable suggestions, though, and sought each one out—almost sad not to find Metis in these places.

Unfortunately, the upstairs bathroom was being occupied by what sounded like a person with three stomachs, because Josh doubted anyone could throw up as much as whoever was in there had been. After waiting, though, he became restless and moved on to check the other rooms.

The first door after that turned out to be a shallow closet, and after rifling through the towels and toiletries stored there, Josh was satisfied in knowing Metis was definitely not hiding in there.

As luck would have it, the next door was in fact a bedroom. The lights were off, and after walking inside it was strange to note that the noise downstairs was now slightly muffled.

He'd expected for a moment to catch some couple mid-coitus, and had to snicker for actually remembering a word like that in his condition before actually looking over only to find one body on the bed.

A thin, pale, body with a mop of black hair. "Oh wow, Metis, dude I was looking all over for you and... and..." Josh paused over the boy after walking the short distance to his side. "And..."

Metis was positioned on his side, one hand curled close to his face, his other arm slumped against his body. His eyelids fluttered as if in sleep, his hair uncharacteristically pushed away from his face so Josh could see this. His mouth was opened slightly, lips parted like he were inviting someone to... to...

Josh sat down on the bed, mouth suddenly dry, his voice dead in his throat. He reached out and touched Metis' hair, his hand shaking. Metis' eye opened a little and he groaned softly. "Charles...?"

"Yes," Josh answered without hesitation, not even sure why he was lying.

This was stupid, he knew. But hadn't this been partially why he'd invited Metis in the first place? Didn't he imagine this in the back of his mind? Metis would get drunk enough for Josh to take advantage of him. And Josh would pretend to be drunk, too, so if Metis or anyone else remembered this he could lie... he could say he was so drunk he didn't know what he was doing or who... who he was doing.

He was feeling a little sick to his stomach thinking about how cruel this was to Metis. Metis didn't feel this way about Josh—Josh had made sure of that himself—but he couldn't help but want it. He wanted Metis, he wanted to lean down and kiss him, he wanted to take advantage of him in the state he was in, just to get that opportunity, just for a memory of it.

He didn't even realize he'd leaned down and pressed his lips to Metis'. The boy giggled a little, reaching up and pushing his shoulder. "Nnoo, Charles... mmm..."

Josh wasn't paying attention though. Metis pushed him away from his mouth, but Josh just moved down to his neck, his hand touching Metis' side, running up and down and after a few minutes slipping up under his shirt so Josh could feel Metis' flushed skin, then the knobs of his spine poking through on his back.

He pushed Metis over onto his back and moved on top of him. He held himself up on one unsteady arm, his other hand playing with Metis' hair. Even completely trashed, Metis looked so freaking hot. Metis' eyes were closed again, but he was smiling just a little, and Josh was surprised to feel Metis' arms wrap around his body when he started kissing him again. He was surprised to find Metis responding, if however weakly.

Josh kissed him harder, pressing his body down into Metis', grabbing a handful of his thick black hair.

It felt so good, so right, but at the same time it was painful, knowing Metis wasn't thinking about Josh while they did this. Metis was completely wasted, and Josh was almost certain he was picturing Charles above him, it was Charles holding him down and taking possession of his mouth this way. It was Charles grinding their hips together and making Metis moan like that.

Metis turned his head away, though, his arms falling bonelessly above his head. Josh moved up on his knees so he could push Metis' t-shirt up and expose his chest. Josh memorized as much of Metis' skin as he could with his fingers, tracing his ribs and the hollow of his stomach, his sides, and his nipples, which had grown hard under his touch.

It was very apparent Metis was enjoying this but some stray words brushed across Josh's thoughts like molestation and nonconsensual and rape... Was he really going to rape Metis?

Could he get away with that?

He stopped that thought from going any further. He couldn't. He was already feeling guilty and ill and wrong for what he was doing. He probably wouldn't even be able to look at Metis normally after this. He probably couldn't live with himself if he went any further than just touching him. Just kissing him.

Josh leaned down and started dropping kisses down the middle of Metis' chest, and Metis gasped and squirmed just a little as Josh fingered his nipples and sucked on his skin.

"Charles is going to kill you when he finds out what you're doing."

Josh immediately jumped away from Metis, bewildered, wide-eyed, as he turned to the doorway, to the voice there that happened to belong to Jay. Jay... wasn't drunk, right? Josh was momentarily proud of himself for remembering that.

"He's not going to find out," Josh said with a bit of a growl, suddenly angry at how smug that smile looked on Jay's face.

Metis groaned on the bed and started trying to turn over. "I'm goin' to... gonna be sick..." he mumbled, and Josh wasn't able to move before Metis had time to sit up enough to puke in his lap.

Jay laughed at that, saying something about how funny drunk people are before he wandered off again.

Josh got up off the bed, off Metis who had passed out again, to pull off his now gross shirt. He used that to wipe up what he could from his jeans before throwing that to the floor.

Josh looked out the window to see the sky had turned a hazy blue—the sun was coming up soon. Downstairs, he heard people scrambling, almost frightened, and he could tell they were probably falling all over each other in more ways than one.

Josh knew he'd be lying if he said he'd enjoyed himself.

It didn't matter, though. In the morning, this would all be a million miles away.


End file.
